


Touched | Mike x Will

by Lemon_Child



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Child/pseuds/Lemon_Child
Summary: Will has issues with being touched. Mike decides to help him out.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Touched | Mike x Will

It was a relatively warm night in the Wheeler house. Will Byers sat comfortably on Mikes bed for their weekly sleep over, shifting every so often.

Mike sat across from the small male, hands slowly roaming Will's clothed torso.

"you'll be careful right, Mike..?" Will asked, breath hitching as his shirt was lifted.

"Of course." Mike reassured in a gentle tone, placing a delicate kiss to Will's stomach.

That's what these sleep over usually turned into. Mike touching Will, trying to help the male readjust to physical contact and affection. Ever since the Mindflayer incident Will had some trouble with being touched...

Mike slowly removed Will's shirt, placing delicate kisses along the pale skin.

"M-Mike that feels funny..." Will squirmed, letting out soft, whines and gasps.

"I know...are you okay?" The ebony haired male asked, trailing the small pecks up to Will's neck.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay..."

"Good...I'm gonna take off my shirt, alright?" Mike asked. Once he got his confirmation he removed his shirt, hands reconnecting with Wills skin as soon as it was off. He roamed Wills chest, gently running his thumbs over the smaller males nipples.

"Ah! M-mike..." Will moaned, flinching a bit as his nipples began to harden.

"Shhh I know...does it feel good Will?" Mike asked softly, carefully pinching and tweeking the hardened buds.

"Ngh! Y-yes ah! M-mike...feels r-really good..." Will mewled, arching his back a bit.

"God Will, you look pretty like this..." Mike mumbled, shifting a bit, his shorts feeling far too tight as he looked over his best friends body.

Will whimpered "I..I do...?" He asked, biting back another moan.

"Yeah...you always look so good when we do this...always so pretty when I touch you...and the sounds you make are...fuck. They're amazing Will..." Mike said, continuing to work the small males nipples, earning soft whines and mewls.

"M-mike! Ah! Ngh...s-so good..." Will mewled, flinching occasionally but not enough to fully pull away from Mikes touch.

"You're doing great Will...Can I put my mouth on them?" Mike asked as he pulled his hands away, earning a soft whine.

"Your m-mouth..? Y-yeah..yeah that's okay..." Will said softly, gasping sharply, threading his fingers into Mikes hair as the older male latched his mouth onto one of the pink buds.

Mike sucked and nipped at the bud gently, circling and flicking it with his tongue.

"Mike! Oh god! Ahh~ ngh...f-fuck!" Will squealed, tightening his grip on Mike's hair.

Mike pulled away slightly with a soft chuckle, teasing Will's other nipple with his hand. "Such a good boy...you're so good for me..." He cooed.

"Mike...my pants are getting too tight..." Will whimpered, looking down at the older male.

Mike nodded, moving his hands from Will's nipples to his pants instead, unbuttoning and unzipping them slowly. "Can I touch you down here..?" He asked softly.

"Y-yeah..." Will said softly, letting out a sharp whine as Mike began to palm at his mass through his boxers.

"So hard...you really did like me touching your chest..." Mike mumbled, mostly to himself. He shifted a bit before carefully tugging off Will's pants, giving pointed glances up to Will to make sure he was okay.

"Mike...yours too..." The younger male said softly, face deep red, forehead beaded with sweat.

Mike nodded, pulling away to remove his pants quickly before sitting in front of Will again. "Better?" He asked, getting a small nod in return.

"Better." Will confirmed, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to Mike's cheek. "You can uhm...c-can keep going now..." He muttered shyly.

"Alright" Mike smiled, carefully beginning to palm at Will through his boxers once more.

The smaller male moaned softly, gasping as Mike's free hand cupped his cheek. "M-mike..?"

Mike smiled softly, leaning in to connect their lips in a deep kiss.

Will whimpered softly as he kissed back, moaning against the older males lips.

"I love you, Will..." Mike muttered, gently kissing his way along Will's jaw, down to his neck, nipping gently.

"I...I love you too Mike" Will said, moaning and mewling quietly as he started to buck his hips. "More...please..."

"Shhh...its okay. Lay down..." Mike said softly, giving the younger male a reassuring smile.

Will obeyed hesitantly, whimpering audibly as Mike got on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Mike's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Mike groaned softly against Will's lips, pressing his hips down against Will's, slowly beginning to grind their clothed erections together.

Will gasped and moaned, letting out soft whines occasionally as he bucked his hips against Mikes.

"Fuck...do you like it, Will?" The older male asked softly, moving his hips faster.

"Yes! Ngh~ oh god...Mike! Ah!" Will mewled, arching his back.

"So pretty...such a good boy for me..." Mike mumbled, nipping at Will's neck. "So good. You gonna cum for me, Will?"

"Y-yes. Close..." Will warned, gasping sharply, letting out high pitched whines and moans as he got closer to the edge.

Mikes hips were moving with vigor now, shifting fast enough that the bed began to shake.

Will released first, screaming Mike's name, back arching off the bed, head thrown back in the pillows as he soiled his boxers with cum.

Mike released right after, groaning deeply, rambling under his breath as he finished.

The two boys panted heavily, Mike rolling off of Will to lay beside him instead.

"Good?" Mike asked once he caught his breath.

"Best one yet..." Will chuckled, rolling over to cuddle into Mike's side.


End file.
